Spirit of the forest
by olivialynn99
Summary: A young vixen and her two brothers is orphaned when her parents are killed in a fox trap. She decides to find them, but when a near death experience happens, she finds that sometimes, you have to believe no matter what in dreams... WARNING:blood, little bit of language


Prolouge

A vixen sat in a den, her three cubs sitting infront of her, she was telling a myth she heard from her mother. "The forest spirit is said to be great, and powerful. One who holds the power to give, and take life. But, no one knows for sure, because no one has ever really seen him." She was going to continue, when one of her cubs, a pure silver vixen with grey tiped points, asked.

"Mama, do you think i might ever see the forest spirit?" she yipped, her fluffy tail wagging.

The vixen sighed, her only daughter was such a dreamer, she would never survive if she didn't get her head out of the clouds, and down to earth. she shook her head, "Young one, you will most likely never see him, he only shows himself when he is needed most. Im sorry." she sighed, she licked her cub's head and sighed, "But its not impossible my dear." She stood up, and nosed her three cubs, "now, off to bed. Im going to hunt, i will be back in the morning." She looked outside of the bush. _At least, i hope..._ she thought, walking out of the bush, covering the den entrance with twigs and leaves.

* * *

In the forest the vixen was smelling a broken twig, _rabbit. _She thought, following the scent trail. She emerged near a road, she smelled something rotting, she looked out at the road, a rabbit was squashed in the middle of the road. "oh, gross, humans, and their damn metal movers..." she cursed aloud. she heard something in the bushes.

"temper, temper my dear. Someone might think your angry." A large Red Tom emerged, the vixen sighed, rolling her eyes.

"you know ember, someone might think your a jerk if you tease your own mate like that." she laughed, walking over to him. She licked his cheek and asked, "So, are you going to help me hunt for food for our cubs, or just stand there and tease me?"

Ember laughed, and answered, "Moon, you know i would never let you do all the work." He flicked the crescent shape on her forehead. "now, lets go." he said, running across the road. he waited for moon to reach the other side then smelled the air. "mice, squirrels too"

"good, split up." Moon said, the two split up and went around the small clearing up ahead. She saw the mouse on a rock, washing itself. She growled quietly, "for my cubs." she began to walk forward slowly. She stopped when she heard a bark and then whimpering. she ran through the clearing, and saw her mater lying in a fox trap, the thin wire tightening as he struggled. "E-Ember, Don't move. I-I'll get you out." she whined, trying to grab the noose around his neck.

Ember whined, the wound opening more. "S-Stop, moon. Run, g-get away, the human...will be here as soon as the sunrises. Go, and watch for t-the shining me-etal nooses..." he twitched once then fell still.

Moon nudged him, trying to wake him up. "no, don't leave me i need you..." she cried. She tried again to get the noose off his neck, but it just got tighter. "no...no...NO!" she barked. SHe laid there, beside her mate, till the sun began to rise, and felt something nudge her. She looked up, infront of her was a white light it glowed with the light of the moon and stars combined.

"do you want to be with him?" the light asked, taking the shape of a fox, the ground around it grew bright, and full of life.

"y-your...the forest spirit, arent you?" moon breathed. It nodded, then looked at ember.

"do you want to stay by his side? if you do, i can make it happen. but you will leave your cubs alone." the spirit sat down, its eyes glowing like moon-lit water.

Moon sighed, looking at her fallen mate. "y-yes, i wish to stay by his side. I trust that my cubs will be okay, they are smart and wise." she said hopefully. Then stood up. the spirit touched his nose to her forehead, her body began to glow, her pelt changed to a brilliant white, she gasped as her body fell, but she still stood up. "a-am i dead?" she asked.

"well, your certainly not alive my dear." the spirit of ember came up beside her. he sighed, "we can watch over our cubs as they grow, we will become part of the forest, and help them." he said, and looked up at the sky. the forest spirit looked at the two.

"well, then, my friends, if you are ready. Will you follow me?" the spirit took the shape of a snake, "now, if you will pleasssse follow me, i will show you to the sssacred grounds." the spirit went off into the brush. Moon, and Ember followed, they soon vanished into starlight.

* * *

**So, this is my first story on my new account, i had decided to make a new one(my old one is olivialynn1999, im going to be updating only one of my stories on that account) because i got bored, anyway, i hope you enjoy this prologue. I am going to do the next chapter after i get three reveiws and/or favorites/follows. If you have any ideas id be glad to hear them.**


End file.
